Somewhere With You
by FireEscape1892
Summary: AU: Emma was a foster kid in Storybrooke and at 17 years old ended up falling in love with Regina. Unfortunately, complications of life made Emma run. 10 years later someone shows up on her doorstep wanting her to come back to the life she left behind. Will Emma run again or will she stay and fight for the family she always wanted and who wanted her in. This is a G!P Emma story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own OUAT. Nor do I own the song "Somewhere with you". This is a G!P story, so if you are not into then you probably won't like this!

This does NOT follow OUAT at all.

Enjoy!

* * *

You know how they say "The grass isn't always greener"? Well, its true. This was everything that I had ever wanted. It was what I always dreamed about as a child. To finally be out on my own with no-one telling me what to do or where to go. I was finally free. But free from what exactly? From somewhere where I finally felt like I belonged or somewhere where I had real friends and a family that loved me?

Im sitting here in my dream city, in my dream apartment drinking expensive alcohol that the bottle cost more money than what some people make in a day. I make more money that what I could ever dream of and yet I'm not happy. I have no one. No one to come home to and tell them about my day or someone to cuddle with and sleep with.

I was at the bar earlier. A local place that usually has good company and as I'm sitting there she comes up to me. She was beautiful. Short dark brown hair and mysterious dark eyes to match. She was funny and witty. She was interested and not to sound cocky, but I could've had her. I could've taken her home. But in the end, she wasn't you.

Its been 10 years since I left Storybrooke. 10 years since I left that night. After I graduated high school I followed my original plan and got out of there. I was never meant to stay there long. It was just a place I was passing through. The thing is though, I've lived in 13 different homes and it was the only one that ever made me pause. I am now a bail bonds person. Ive made a good life for myself. I run my own business and I don't have to depend on anyone.

So now I'm sitting here doing what I've tried to do for 10 years now. Im writing you a letter. To explain. To get things off my chest. Maybe to help get over you. I know it will never work but its worth a shot, right? There were things I wish I had done differently, things I wished I had said to you.

I met you my first day in Storybrooke. You were the most amazing person I have ever met, and I've met a-lot. You were curious about me and I was blinded by you. We hit it off right in the beginning. It didn't take long for use to become something more than friends. We were inseparable.

I remember our first date. It was to the town carnival. Despite them having had it or the past 60 years, you had never been. Your mom did quite agree with going to such a peasant place running around with common people and doing common things. She said your family was to dignified for something like that.

Your mom and dad had been out of town that weekend and it was the first time I had truly seen the real you. I knew in that moment that I would be in love with you forever. I remember going to your front door and being so nervous. But you were great. You didn't let the fear of your parents find out ruin the night. You let me win you a stuffed turtle that you named Ollie. We shared cotton candy and ate every junk food that we came across. You insisted that we ride the Ferris wheel and I didnt tell you that I was terrified of heights. I had my eyes closed the entire time until I finally felt the most amazing lips press against mine gently. I didn't plan on falling fast. I didn't know I could be kissed like that. It was then that I finally opened my eyes and I was no longer scared of heights. Being with you made me feel like I could do anything.

Even after all these years I can still feel your lips pressed against mine. I regret ever leaving you. I regret the things I said that night. I wish I could say this to your face. I wish I had the courage that I had all those years ago. But im a coward. I can never tell you how much I still love you.

Emma

* * *

There is knock as the door as I fold the letter up. I immediately stop what I'm doing and stare at the door. No one knows where I live and no one ever comes to my place, except for when I bring the occasional girl back home. I place the letter inside a book that is sitting on the coffee table.

I look out the peep hole as I stop at the door. I see nothing. As im frowning another knock sounds through the apartment. Its then that I swing the door open and im staring down at a child. The first thing I notice is that she looks happy to see me, the second thing I notice is that she looks familiar.

"Hi!" she exclaims at me. Her bright smile almost makes me want to smile but then I stop myself because I remember I have no idea who this kid is.

"Um, hey kid? Can I help you?" Im now leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah, can you tell me if Emma Swan lives here?" Its then that things start getting real weird. First how did this kid know my name and second is how did she find me?

"You fond her." If I didnt think the kids smile could get any bigger I was wrong.

"Im Evelyn. Im your daughter." The only sound heard through the apartment is body weight hitting the floor with a loud smack.

Next things I know im gasping as cold water is being splashed on my face. I sit up gasping for air as I frantically look around the apartment. My eyes finally land on her. She now sitting on the couch with a glass of orange juice that has been in the fridge. I slowly stand as I try to get my balance under control.

I slowly make my way to the couch and cautiously sit on the other side. Evelyn is watching me with interest and a small smirk on her face. It is then that I know exactly who the other mother is. The woman who I've been trying to forget for the past 10 years. She's haunted me and now her little doppelgänger is sitting next to me. Its then that I get a good look at her. The only resemblance toward me is the eyes. She has light brown hair, but all her facially features are an exact replica of Regina's. Its almost scary how much they look alike.

"So, you're my daughter?"

"Yep." I have to admit that we made a pretty cute kid. She's sitting on the couch and her feet barely reach the floor. "We should get going though."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Cause you're going home with me." I pause, not really expecting that.

"Look, kid. I cant just leave here and go with you."

"Please! You have too!"

"Look if I had a kid out there Im pretty sure I would know, ok"

"But what if I am your kid? And anyways if I'm not are you really going to just throw me out on the streets?" The kid does have a point there.

"Fine, then where is home?" Its then that her grin comes back.

"Storybrooke." Another conformation that this is all a nightmare.

"Fine kid lets go."

"yay!" she exclaims as she jumps from the couch and also forgetting that she had a glass of juice in her hand. it spills all over the floor and a little on her. She then comes to a complete still and looks at me with a guilty expression. I cant help but smirk a little at her.

"Come on kid, lets get this cleaned up before we leave." I cant help think how terrible this is going to go. Guess im going back to Storybrooke.

* * *

We had been driving for a few hours before Evelyn started talking. She was quiet. But at the same time she was very observing. Even at such a young age you could tell she was smart. Must get that from her other mother. If her mother is who im thinking it is, seeing as I was only ever with one from there. What do I even say to her once I see her. "Hey, thanks for never telling me I had a kid, or sorry I left you all those years ago, or how about im still mad about it and never want to see you again?" So many thoughts are running through my brain that I cant think straight. Im finally returning to the place I have tried for 10 years to put behind me.

I cant help but feel nervous about it all. Do I just drop the kid off and beat it or do I stick around and talk to Regina? Im not sure where any of this is going to head. I cant help but want to just drop her off and get out as quick as I can. Run for the hills and never look back. I did it ten years ago, I can do it again. I hope.

"Did you know I existed?" Its been so quiet that her voices startles me a little from my inner panic attack. I dont really know how to answer her. How do you tell your claimed to be child that no, your mom never told me. That the woman who has raised you for the past nine and a half years didnt tell you the truth.

"No kid. Im sorry but I didn't know. Plus you never know, I might not even be your mom ok?" I know that we both know it falls the deaf ears. Neither of us really believe it.

"Yeah but I've heard mom and grandma talk about you all the time. They don't know that I listen in but im curious and mom never talks about you to me. Anytime I ask her she just starts to cry or get angry. So after a while I just stopped and then I found your name on some papers in grandmas office. I was looking for some paper because she said I could but instead I found papers with your name on it and thats how I looked you up." I cant believe a 9 year old was able to find me. I cant help but wonder why Cora has information about me. You would think after she ran me off that she wouldn't worry about me anymore, but I guess not.

Cora was always out to get me. She made it difficult for Regina and I to be together, and when you have a mother who hates her daughters girlfriend and a girlfriend who wants her mothers approval? Well, things never end well for the girlfriend. We tried for as long as we could to make things work but in the end things were said and done that can never be fixed.

"Look, we're here!" Evelyn leans forward in her seat to get a better look at the sign leading into town. Its still the same. I can remember driving away all those years ago and trying not to look at it. Knowing that it was one more reminder that I was running away from my problems of a broken heart. We are driving through town and I cant help all the flashbacks of the past. Places Regina and I had went together. Our first kiss. The first time anyone told me they loved me. The first time I told anyone my secret. The last time I ever let someone break my heart.

"Ok kid, so where is home?" I hope she can tell me. Do kids that age even know their addresses?

"Its 108 Mifflin Street." Hmm I guess Regina is still living with Mommy and Daddy.

We pull up to the house and I start to grow nervous again. How am I going to face her? I dont think I can do this. Before I get a chance to say goodbye to Evelyn she bolts out the door. I guess thats my cue to get out also. I round my car and Evelyn is waiting for me on the curb. She startles me when she grabs for my hand. I can't help but look at her with wonder. How can a child that doesn't even know me be so comfortable around me. How can she trust me this quickly. I crouch down eye level to look at a Evelyn.

"Look Ev-" Im cut off by the voice that has haunted me for so many years.

"EVELYN!" the kid whips her head around fast than I could think was possible.

"MOMMA!" Evelyn takes of towards Regina. Ive never seen that smile on Regina's face before. I guess its the smile any parent who truly loves their kid would have. Evelyn jumps into her moms arms and holds her tight. Regina looks so different and yet the same from when I last saw her. Gone are her long locks of black hair. Instead its cut short above her shoulders and she's dressed in a fancy outfit that looks like it would be worn to a fancy dinner or something. I can hear her whispering loving and soothing words to her daughter. Our daughter. Its then that a figure comes out of the shadows of the house and I see Cora Mills staring straight at me. She's aged a little but still looks the same. The only difference is the slight upward turn of her lips as she watches daughter and granddaughter reunite.

"I found her momma," is what breaks me from my thoughts. I glance back at Regina who still hasn't looked at me yet.

"Who baby?" It is then that Regina finally glances over Evelyns shoulder and her eyes lock with mine.

"Emma," even though she whispers my name, it still sounds so loud at the same time. She slowly stands up straight. Almost like she she was embarrassed that she didn't notice me before. She turns Evelyn to the house as she gives her instructions to get ready for bed. "Ok, Evie. Its time for you to get ready for bed. Go with grandma and ill be up shortly." Evelyn for a minute stops and stares back at me and I smile slightly at her and its then that she takes back off past her mom and down the steps to me. She stops when she comes up to me and I cant help but crouch down again to be eye level with her.

"Im really glad you came back with me." She whispers in a soft voice as she looks to the ground and kicks an imaginary rock.

"Me, to kid. Im glad I got to meet you. But you cant run off on your mom again. Ok? Its dangerous out there."

"I know. I just wanted you to know about me. I wanted you to come home." Its in those words that I too look to the ground afraid to look her in the eyes. Its not often someone can make me cry and in this moment all I want to do is pick her up in my arms and never let go. But this isn't some fairytale, I cant just come into her life after all these years. Especially cause if Regina wanted me in her life she would've found me. I can feel Regina's eyes on me as she slowly moves towards us. I lift my head back up and Evelyn is also looking at the ground still. I look over her shoulder to glance at Regina. She doesn't look mad but she is still cautious looking.

"Evelyn, I wish I could but I uh...I don't belong here. Your mom loves you so much and all she wants is for you to be safe and loved, and you are. I wish I had known about you all those years ago but even when we want something so bad it still doesn't mean that its ours to take. Things have happened that cant be fixed." Evelyn then looks at me with watery eyes and a trembling lip as she nods her head. I cant let this be the end though. If she is my kid then I have to fight for her. I have to grow up. "But hey, ill talk to your mom and we'll see what we can do about this ok. This is a big change and she's still your mom and at the end of the day, she's the one who decides this ok?" I cant help but smile when she looks at me with hope in her eyes. She throws her arms around my neck and I have to brace myself with one arm so I don't fall back. Once I regain my balance, Evelyn still hasn't let go and I bring both arms around her and hold her tight as I burry my face in her shoulder and try to will away the tears that are threatening to fall. I open my eyes and see Regina staring back at us and I notice she couldn't hold back her tears. They are running down her face with no regard. Evelyn finally steps back from me and kisses my on my check as she whispers, "Bye mom." She darts off to Coras side as she is walked into the house. The doors shut behind them and then I realize I'm left alone with Regina.

I slowly stand as she makes her way to me. Here is where I expect the yelling. Maybe a slap for even talking to her daughter. An accusation that I took her away or a threaten to call the police, if she hasn't already done that of course. What I don't expect though is for her to throw her arms around my neck as she cries into my arms. Thanking me for bringing her daughter back safely to her.

"Thank you so much, I know you didn't have to bring her back but thank you for keeping her safe." I cant help but bring my arms around her waist. I haven't held her in 10 years and if this is the last time I can, then I want to make it last. She is still crying in my arms for relief as I take in the feel of her. She's fuller now and not in an unhealthy way, just in that she is a woman now and she has filled out curves and her smell is still the same even after all these years. Its the same smell that stirs up something in my lower stomach every time. Thankfully she pulls away from me and takes a step back.

"Hello Emma." Its those two words that has me hooked all over again. I cant help but pray that this time I make it out alive.

* * *

Ok guys, hit me with it! Leave a review! Its the only way I will know if you like it or not.

Also I have a twitter and Tumblr page. FireEscape1892


	2. Is this real?

Ok guys. Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

Also, im looking for someone to read over my chapters before I post them and look for grammatical errors or maybe throw an idea in or tell me if it sounds terrible before I post it. So, let me know if you are interested!

 **This chapter is "M" rated!**

Again, I do not own OUAT.

* * *

"Hi Emma." Two words and thats all it takes for me to break. Next thing I know im sobbing to the ground as Regina rushes to me. Her arms are around me, embracing me, comforting me. I cry for the past 10 years that we could have tried and worked things out. 10 years that Regina, Evelyn and I could have been a family. I could have watched her grow. I could've been the first person to hold her. Hear her first words. Teach her how to ride a bike. Holidays. Birthdays. First day of school. I missed it all.

Regina though doesn't say anything. She just holds me and lets me cry. I make a promise to myself that no matter what pain she caused me all those years ago, that I now had a child that I needed to be strong for. I would also ask for forgiveness for not sticking it out and trying to make her see the truth instead of just bolting through the door at the first sign of trouble.

I pull back from Regina once I have calmed down and I know I must like a mess. Regina though, all she does is cup my face with her hands as she wipes my tears away with her thumbs. And she just smiles sadly at me. I missed her smile. I miss being comforted by someone.

"Im sorry." I whisper to her. The look she gives me makes me know that she knew I wasn't apologizing for crying, but for everything. Yeah we needed to talk things out and figure what to do but for now, it was enough.

"I am too." We both laugh gently we when realize how ridiculous we must look. Both kneeling on the pavement, crying our eyes out. I slowly stand and then help Regina up. I dont let go of her hand as she's leveled with me. Being here with her gives me butterflies all over again. I want to be mad you know? I want to storm away. I want to yell at her but at the end of the day wha will that accomplish? We will still both be hurt and also Evelyn might be hurt and thats the last thing I wanna do.

"I should probably get going." I try to make myself sound final and firm but it falls to deaf ears. We could both tell it wasn't what I wanted.

"You could stay, you know? I mean its just its late and I would hate for you to drive this late. Maybe we could talk?" Regina rushes to say. Never once had I ever heard her unsure of her own words. I pause. Not really sure what im supposed to do now. I mean there is no way I can stay in a house with her. It would be weird and then you have Evelyn and oh my god, does Cora live here too? Yeah, its best I head home.

"Nah, its ok. I don't think ill be getting any sleep tonight anyways."

"Emma. Stay. Please. I cant let you drive this late." Regina pulls out what im guessing is her "mom voice" and I have to give it to her, it works.

"Ok, I guess I could use some sleep." Regina lets go my hand and turns to the house. I start to take in everything. The house is beautiful. Nothing is out of place. Its perfect. Stepping inside makes me smile though. It feels like a home. There are pictures everywhere of Evelyn. Some Regina is in and some Cora are in. They all look happy. I can't but feel a sting though knowing that ive been miserable for the past 10 years and she's been happy.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted? Since you plan on staying the night."

"Got anything stronger?" If we are going to have this talk now I don't want to be a hundred percent sober. Regina heads over to the liquor cabinet and pulls out some glasses. As she busies herself with the drinks I try not to stare. Well I try not to get caught staring. It doesn't seem to work though. As soon as my eyes slide down to her ass she turns around. She doesn't comment but I know with the smirk on her face that she noticed it.

"Its a nice house you have." Oh god. Its a nice house? I haven't seen her in ten years and thats the best I could come up with?

"Thank You." Oh, really with the small talk. Right as im about to speak we hear heels clicking down the stairs. Cora steps into the room and bids Regina a goodnight. She turns to me and nods her head.

"Emma. Its good to see you again." I literally have to stop my jaw from dropping to the floor. Never in a million years would I have ever thought those words would come out of her mouth.

I really didnt know what to say so I just nod and look down. Hoping that some hole would just swallow me up. I cant help but feel angry again though. Cora was the one that came between us. She is the one who lied and tried to buy me off after. I hear Regina walk her mom to the door and come back and take a seat.

"Didn't the Mayor used to live here?" I ask.

"Yes, he actually retired and moved to Florida. But technically its still the Mayors house you could say."

"You're the Mayor now?" I cant help but sound a little impressed. Never would I had thought she would ever be mayor.

"Yeah, it kindof just happened." She pauses after. Im not really sure if she planned on saying something else or not but I couldn't wait any longer without knowing the truth.

"Is she mine?" I blurted out. I knew it was pointless to ask but I had to hear her say it. Never once did I think I could have kids. I honestly never thought I would want them. My childhood was already a disaster and I had no role model and I sure as hell wasn't a good one so why would I ever think I could do it?

"Yes." Thats it. One answer that changed everything. The words I had been waiting for all night. I was officially a parent. It was no longer just me. I had someone else who would depend on me and that scared the shit out of me.

"How could you?"

"Emma-"

"No! How could you keep her form me?! After everything. You knew what it was like for me growing up with no parents. You knew how bad that messed me up. How could you willingly keep her away from me?"Any rational person would think that this isn't Regina fault, and yeah they are probably right but im not exactly thinking straight.

"Emma I tried to find you I swear-" I cut her off again.

"No, I dont want to hear your excuses. You knew Boston was it for me Regina. Are you seriously telling me that the resources you have and who your mom and dad are that couldn't pick up the phone and call and let me know?"

"Oh you mean the phone number you got rid of when you left town? You couldn't get out of here fast enough Emma. The first sign of trouble and what to you do? You ran! Was I supposed to just chase you? You left me!"

"Yeah and who was the one who told me to leave? Who was the one that practically pushed me out the door? What was I supposed to do? Stick around in a town where everyone thinks im a freak? Was I supposed to be your little secret that you kept on the side when mommy wasn't watching? No one would've cared that we were together except for you and your mother."

"Quit bringing mother into this! This is between you and me."

"Oh, you mean its has nothing to do with the fact that your mom tried to pay me off and you believed that I took the money."

"Well what was I supposed to do Emma? She comes to me and shows me the deposit and that it was in your name and the pictures. What was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to trust me. Give me the benefit of the doubt. You weren't supposed to turn your back on me. You abandoned me first. Yeah I may have ran, but you were the one who forced me out the door."

"I made a mistake ok. I knew that 5 seconds after you walked out. Emma, I am so sorry. I want you to be in Evelyns life. I want you to be here with us. She deserves to know just how great her other mother is. And you deserves to see just how special she is."By now Regina has moved to sit beside me. She takes my hands in hers and squeezes them. I cant help but be pulled in by her words.

"I dont know what im supposed to do here Regina. I dont know how we get past this. I am so mad still. I think I need time to figure things out. Im not saying I don't want anything to do with Evelyn but I need to figure this out and I need a breather." So many thoughts are running through my head right now that I'm not sure what to do. "I think I should go though and stay at the bed and breakfast."

"No Emma I told you that you can stay here. Its really no problem."

"I cant Regina. I just... I need to get out of here. Im not leaving for good but I just need time to sort this out." I stand and walk to the front door. Regina right on my heels.

"Emma, wait!" I stop with my hand on the door. I cant turn to face her. I know that if I do that I won't leave and im not sure thats what we need right now. We both need time apart. You would think ten years apart would be enough time apart.

"EMMA!" a little voice yells out. Both Regina and I turn back and Evelyn is running down the stairs.

"Evelyn! Youre supposed to be in bed." Regina scolds her but the kid pays no mind as she barrels into me.

"Emma, you can't leave. You cant!" Evelyn sobs into my stomach as her arms are wrapped tight around me. I look to Regina with wild eyes. What are you supposed to do in this situation?

"Hey kid, its ok. Dont cry. Please." I pat her on the shoulder awkwardly not knowing what else to do. Regina gives me a look that say "Is that the best you can do?"

I roll my eyes as I crouch down so im face to face with Evelyn and lift her chin gently with a finger and look into her eyes. I know that this kid has me wrapped around her finger already. Just like how her mom used to be.

"Come on kid, dry those eyes." I try smiling hoping it will make her feel better.

"But you're going to leave now and you'll never come back." Oh man, this kid is killing me.

"Hey, its ok. Im not leaving you." I reassuringly tell her. Her eyes slowly rise to meet mine and I smile gently at her.

"You're not?" Evelyn ask me timidly.

"Nahhh. I kindof like you so I'm thinking I need to stick around for a little while." Her smile then lights up her whole face."But Evelyn, I do live in Boston ok? I need to talk with your mom and we gotta figure things out. But I promise you, im never not going to be in your life, ok?" Evelyn nods her head and then throws her arms around me again. This time I hug her back just as tight. "Alright kid, you better get to bed before your mom gets on to both of us." I look up to Regina and she is smiling softly at us.

Evelyn takes off running back up the stairs and right before she gets out of sight she yells out, "Goodnight Momma!" and then she pauses for a bit, "Goodnight Mom." She darts off. Both Regina and I are frozen in our spot.

"Please tell me that really happened?" Regina lets out a soft laugh. Then I think how hard this must be for her and I cant imagine it. "Crap, im sorry. I havent even thought how hard this must be for you to. You are now having to share your kid with someone else after raising her for so long and-"

"Emma?" she makes me pause.

"She's OUR daughter."

"Right heh. Thats gonna take some getting used to."

"You'll get there. Plus, im sure Evie will be there to remind you every step of the way. But please, the bed and breakfast is closed by now and im not letting you sleep in that contraction of a car you have out there. Please stay in the guest room tonight. Please."

"Ok," Regina shows me a smile again and walks towards me. She comes to stand right in front of me and I can feel the heat from her body. I can smell that distinctive perfume that she still wears again and that familiar pulsing comes back. Her hand reaches towards me and for a minute i cant help but want her to touch me. Its been so long since ive had this longing for someone. Actually its been 10 years since ive longed for anyone. Its always been her. Her hand then goes behind me and I hear the sound of a lock turning over and just like that I let out the breath ive been holding in. She smirks a little and she's still leaning in towards me.

"Follow me and ill show you to the guest room." She turns and walks up the stairs. I follow her as I try to keep my breathing under control. I should not be feeling like this. Its like high school all over again and I cant control my hormones around her.

After Regina showed me where her and Evelyns room were she showed me the guest bedroom that looked more like a five star hotel room. It had an attached bathroom that she showed me where everything was to use, toothbrush and all. She quickly left after that and as the door closed all I did was fall back onto the bed groaning. How could life for me never be easy? Then my mind drifts off to Regina and how great she looks. I never knew a dress could look that good on anyone.

I can feel myself get harder as I groan and push my body harder into the mattress, trying to will some of this away. I shouldn't be getting turned on with my kid just a few doors down.

Finally I get up and decide I need a shower. Everything is so fancy in here. There are soaps and fresh towels and even a bathrobe that looks like its never been used before.

I turn the water on and start to undress. I cant help but look at myself in the mirror and stare. Being a bail bonds person keeps me fit and it shows. Im proud of my body. I work hard to keep it this way. I kind-of have to with all the junk food I eat on a daily basis. As I pull my pants down and my compression shorts and boxers I cant help but stare again. Only this time I couldn't help but stare at the member between my legs. Long gone are the days where I felt ashamed to look at it.

The steam from the shower breaks my concentration and hop in and adjust the water pressure. It feels so good that I am tempted to turn the water on cold but I cant seem to make myself. I run my hands over my body and cant help but feel the excitement running through my body. It feels like its on fire.

I slowly wrap my hand around myself and I cant help but groan at the feeling of relief. I brace myself against the shower wall as the water drips down my body. It felt wrong to be doing this but I didn't care anymore. It had been so long and I couldn't help it. My breath became ragged as I start to jerk faster. I can see the pre cum leaking out as I jerk myself harder. I cant help but wish Regina was here and I could see her. What it would be like to feel her skin against mine. Would she still be as tight as she used to be? Would she moan my name as I took her against the shower wall as our bodies rub against each other. What would it feel like to have Regina walls tightening around my cock as I push harder and faster. I lean my shoulder against the wall as one hand works fast against my cock and the other goes to my mouth so I won't moan. I close my eyes again and flashes of Regina play in my mind and thats all it takes for me to cum against the other side of the shower. I slow my movements as the relief shoots through my body and I try to calm my breathing.

Once I'm finally able to stand straight I make sure the shower wall is cleaned and no proof is left as I finish washing off and turn the water off. I dry myself and make my way to the bed as I dress myself in my tank and boxers. I turn the lights off and lay down finally feeling relief of this day being over. I feel like this day has turned into weeks instead of the few hours it has been. Slowly I let sleep take me away as my eyelids slowly close as my final thoughts on the two people just down the hall from me and how I cat wait to wake up tomorrow.

* * *

Ok guys, how is it? Leave me a review! It truly does help with knowing where to go in the storyline!

Also, check me out on Twitter, Tumblr and Kik. FireEscape1892


	3. Authors Note

Ok guys can i just say yall are amazing! I never expected to get that many reviews and likes for the first 2 chapters. Im so happy yall like it and stuck around for this! Also, I am so sorry about the wait. I kind-of have had a rough few months. I was dumped, in a car wreck and hurt my arm, had the flu and then the holidays started. So its been crazy! I have had a bit of writers block and didn't really feel like posting the chapters i had so i rewrote everything and started new. Yall will hopefully get a new chapter tomorrow and you should be getting regular updates!

Thanks Everyone!


	4. A Day With Evie

The support for this story has been amazing! I cant help but thank all of you for your kind words of encouragement!

Ok guys I am terrible sorry for the delay. It has not been my year. My laptop crashed so I had to get a new one and my story was backed up on said laptop. Then I was in a car crash, hurt my arm, had the flu and then I was dumped. So lets just say im glad 2019 is right around the corner. Hope you guys have had the best Christmas and Happy New Year!

I do not own OUAT or its characters!

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Emma slowly opened her eyes and for a moment she was confused of where she was at. It was then that she caught movement to the right of her and she turned her head and saw Evie laying next to her just staring at her. Evie smiles but doesn't say anything. Its like she knew it was to early to talk.

"Hey kid", Emmas voice cracked a little as it being first thing in the morning. I sit up and slowly rub the sleepiness from my eyes.

"I like it when you call me "kid". Evie said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I will call you that more often." I say laughingly.

"Mom calls me Evie most of the time except for when im in trouble and then she calls me Evelyn," She says with conviction.

"Well then hopefully she doesn't call you Evelyn to much then."

"Mom is making breakfast and told me to come and wake you. I helped her with the coffee."

"Well then why don't we go see if she's done then, huh? Let me get changed and ill be down in a minute ok?"

"Ok!" Evie jumps down from the bed and takes off to the door. I slowly stand and stretch my arms. I cant help but appreciate how comfortable that bed is. It makes me think of Boston and I cant help but miss Boston a little bit and then im reminded that I should be heading back. I still have work and obligations there. Yet, I don't want to leave Evie. Regina doesn't seem opposed to me being in her life. Its all so confusing. I always told myself that I was over her but it just keeps getting harder to remind myself. But then I shouldn't be thinking of her, I should be thinking about Evie and what she needs.

I think back to last night and cant help but get pissed that Regina would even blame me for anything. Ive never been a saint and I would never dare claim to be but the things she said last night just gets to me. How could she blame me for anything? Her mother was the one that tore us apart and yet I'm the one blamed for leaving. When is my life ever not going to be one big clusterfuck?

I put my clothes on and head downstairs where Evie is waiting on me. I get a chance to see her in her pajamas and I cant help but think how much she looks like her mom. She grabs my hand as she smiles at me and walks me to where I assume is the kitchen. I cant help but admire the house as we round every corner. Everything seems to be in the perfect spot. Picture frames are hanging and tilted just right. Rugs are aligned just right on the floors. Not a spec of dust in site but it also looks like a home. There are plenty of photos of Regina and Evie. Mostly of just Evie. This is a place where you can tell that its loving home. Its something that i yet again missed out on. I didn't get to help make this into a home. I didnt get to be in the photos or be the one holding the camera as it catches their smiles.

As we enter the kitchen Regina is setting down her phone. She looks up as she notices us and I can tell right away that she is upset. She tries to put on a smile for Evie but seeing as its Regina kid she knows right away that it is fake.

"Whats wrong momma?" Regina walks over to us and I know she notices Evie still holding my hand. She smiles a little.

"Im sorry sweetie but I have to go into work today." Regina kneels in front of Evie and grabs her hands.

"But you promised that I could go and play at the park today!" Evie stomps her foot a little and I cant help but think she is just like Regina. Evie whines a little as a frown takes over her face. Regina stands and makes herself busy with coffee and I can tell she doesn't like to tell her no.

"I know baby but something came up at work that I cant ignore. Maybe we can go to Grannies for dinner tonight and I can make it up to you?" Evie face lights up at the mention of Grannies and all is ok. Its amazing that just by going to the dinner brightens the kids' day again.

It also reminds me of the ones that I left besides Regina. Ruby and Granny are probably going to hate me. I didnt keep in touch with anyone when I left for Boston. I was so concerned about my feelings that I didnt think at the time about anyone else, just that I had to get out of here as quick as I could.

"...Emma...Emma?" Regina voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I see Regina and Evie staring at me with concerned looks. I smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought. I haven't exactly talked to Ruby or Granny since I left. I bet the hate me."

"Evie, why dont you go pick out something to wear and ill be up in a minute." Evie knew she didnt want to stick around for a grownup conversation and took off towards the stairs. Her little footsteps rang throughout the house.

"Emma, they don't hate you. They never could. They might be a little upset, probably Ruby more than Granny but they still love you and they are going to be so happy once they see you." Regina had moved closer as she started talking to me and I cant help but get lost in her eyes. She was always so good at talking me down from things. She knew exactly what to say. But then I remember why im here and I let my head overthink everything.

"Emma, I..." Right then we hear footsteps coming down the stairs and Evie yelling for her mom to come help her get ready. Regina just gives me a soft smile and squeezes my arm as she walks by me to go help Evie. My arm tingles where her fingers wrapped around my arm and its like static struck through my body and I want to feel that touch again.

I have to leave after today. I need to get away from this town to clear my head. I fell like im 18 again and falling for her all over again. This time though my head is winning over my heart and I won't make the same mistake twice. I cant fall for her. Im here for Evie and thats it.

Evie and I are walking down the street. She's holding my hand and talking a mile to a minute about every little thing she comes across in the town. After little debate between Evie and Regina, it was decided that I would take her to the park and make sure she was fed for the day. Regina was thrilled just about as much as Evie was that I would be spending time with our daughter.

Its so strange how after all the years nothing has changed around here. The buildings are still painted the same. The stores have the same name. The people look the same. Its like Storybrooke was the only think that didnt change.

Evie and I are walking when suddenly she stops in the middle of the sidewalk. I look to what she is staring at and I cant help but laugh. Of course she would stop in front of an Ice-cream store. Another proof that she is my kid but then again what kid doesn't love ice-cream?

"You're mom would kill me if I let you eat ice-cream before dinner, you know?" I say thoughtfully.

"Well, she doesn't have to know and besides dinner isn't till later and this could just be a light snack. It will be out of my system by then," she states logically, for a kid.

"Fine, but if we get caught its your fault. Got it?" I ask. Evie nods her head as we walk into the ice cream shop. For the life of me though I cant remember who owns it. The door rings as we open and step through. The first thing I notice is the smell of baked goods in the air, the second is that no one seems to be around. I suddenly here a voice yell out that they'll be with us in a minute.

"I need to go to the restroom." Evie says as she walks to the bathroom. Im really not sure what to do so I just stair at the pictures hanging on the wall. One catches my attention. It has three women standing in it and I assume they must be related, as they all look alike. Just as I turn to go back to the counter a body collides with mine and I see ice cream go everywhere. I kneel down to try and help her clean it up. Thankfully frozen icrecream doesn't make that big of a mess.

"Oh god! I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I thought I could sqeeze around you and...and.." She stops talking once she lifts her head and looks at me. Her eyes lock with mine and she just stares.

"Its ok. No harm done hopefully? Well except to the ice-cream." I laugh it off as I reassure her. I cant help but think that her staring is getting to me just a little bit. The woman tilts her head and then when she realizes she hasn't said anything she goes to stand.

"Im sorry. Its just you look so familiar but I haven't seen you around here before." She shakes her head as if she is berating herself.

"Oh I used to live here a long time ago and I'm just in town to visit really." I rack through my brain to try and see if I remember her but nothing comes to me.

"Im Elsa," she says almost shyly. Her cheeks has turned a light pink as they stand out against her pale face.

"Elsa? As in Ingrid's niece?" It cant be. She's grown so much since I last saw her. She was a few years younger than me in school. Everyone used to tease me that she had a crush on me but I think it was more of a sisterly thing.

" The one and only. Do I know you you?"

"Its Emma. Emma Swan?" Her eyes light up the moment my name flies from my mouth and she takes a step closer to me and pulls me in for a hug that lingers more than it should.

"Emma Swan. How have you been? I didn't know you were back in town. When did you get back in town?" Elsa rattled off the questions just as quick as she could.

"Haha well actually..."

"Elsa!" Evie comes running up to Elsa and gives her a hug.

"Hey Evie, you here for your daily daily ice-cream treat?" Elsa ask as she tickles Evie side. I can tell that they get along well. But then again I haven't met a person that Evie doesn't like. They giggle with each other.

"Emmas getting me ice-cream before we head to the park." Evie looks at me with pleading eyes even though she knows I will get her some.

"Go ahead and pick out what you want." Evie runs up to the counter and presses her face close to the screen. They have about 30 different flavors it looks like.

"So, how long are you in town for?" Elsa ask as she finishes picking up the mess and heading behind the counter.

"Im actually not staying for long I have to get back to work. I just came back to see Evie."

"Oh well if you ever are in town again, stop by and say hey." She looks almost disappointed with the fact that im not staying long. It would be cool to hangout with someone I used to know but my main priority is Evie.

"Yeah, definitely." Evie calls Elsa over and they both excitedly talk about the different flavors of ice-cream.

Later as Evie and I are walking around the playground, her eating a chocolate ice-cream cone and me eating strawberry in a bowl we talk about what she likes to do. She loves to play outside though she likes it better when she has friends to play with. She makes good grades is school. Certainly something she gets from her other mother. She's allergic to nuts, which is a good thing to know. She tells me funny stories about her teacher and how she has pet birds in the classroom, though her mother disagrees with that. She talks about Cora and how she lets her get away with anything.

I cant help but think what changed. When Regina was younger she couldn't sneeze without her mother criticizing that she did it wrong. So much has changed is the past 10 years. I missed out on so much. Storybrooke may have stayed the some on the outside but everything else has changed.

* * *

Ok, so how was it? i feel like ive lost my spark.

Also, whats up with Elsa huh? Do you think she still has a crush on Emma? How will Regina act once she finds out? Is Ruby and Granny going to be mad once they see Emma? Find out in the next chapter!

Reviews are everything! Let me know how it was!

You can follow me on twitter! FireEscape1892


	5. Chapter 4

Guys, you are absolutely amazing! The reviews I received from the last chapter were out of this world! Im so glad that you are all enjoying reading this as much I am writing it. Yall made this chapter get published alot quicker than what I had planned on so here you go! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Hope you are all having the best NEW YEAR! Bring on 2019!

I dont own the characters or OUAT.

* * *

Chapter 4

After Evie plays to her hearts content at the park we head to Regina's office to get her for dinner. Evie grabbed my hand to hold it along the way and i couldnt help but squeeze it a little in reassurance. I knew I probably freaked her out with the look of amazement on my face but she just looked up and smiled at me. It makes me realize that I'm not the only one who missed out on this but her also. She only grew up without a parent. Something we both have in common but this time I'm the one who did this to her. I was the one who abandoned her. Granted i didnt know about her but still.

We make it the Regina's office and there is a redhead sitting behind it typing on the computer. She is so engrossed in her work that she doesn't notice us until Evie has walked up to her.

"Hi Anna," Evie says. Anna looks up and smiles at Evie.

"Evie! Your mom said you would be stopping by today and you would be with someone. Who is this?" Anna ask as she stares at me curiously.

"This is Emma. She's my other mom." Evie says naturally. Anna just stares at me until I wave a little and smile. I can tell she is a little confused.

"Well its very nice to meet you Emma." Anna says politley.

"You too. Hey, is it ok if Evie hangs out here while I talk to her mom first?" I ask and point to Regina's office.

"Sure, go on in and ill watch little munchkin here." Anna smiles at Evie as she hands her a blowpop.

"Im not a munchkin! Im almost ten!" Evie states as she tears into the sucker.

I turn to walk to her office and knock quietly on the the door. I hear a faint "come in", and I open the door and walk in. I shut the door behind me and turn to face Regina who is typing away on her computer. I stop in my tracks when I notice she is wearing glasses, which is new because she never wore them when she was younger. I cant help but think how amazing she looks with them on and I cant help but be a little turned on by that.

"Dont tell me you lost my child from the park to here?" Regina ask with a teasing smile on her face. She stands from her desk and comes around to the front of it. I sit down in the chair in front of her as she leans back onto her desk. I cant help but look down at her legs as she crosses her ankles togehter.

"Ha ha funny. No she is hanging out with you're secretary. This wouldn't be Elsa's little sister Anna would it?" Regina arches her eyebrow at the mention of Elsa but she doesn't comment on it.

"Yes, thats her. She's been working for me since she moved back and got married. How was the park?"

"It was great. She is great Regina. I cant get over how amazing she is, and she's so smart. She's not like other kids and yet at the same time she is. She reminds me a lot of you."

"Well I always thought she reminded me of you. She's got your fire. She doesn't let anyone push her around but she's such a kind person. She's the best parts of both of us."

"Listen I wanted to talk to you before I talk to Evie but I need to go back to Boston. I have my work and other responsibilities." Regina just stares at me and then she turns and walks over and stares out her window. I can tell she didnt like that because her back is stiff and no longer relaxed like it was just a second ago.

"And what about Evie?" She demands.

"Well I was hoping that with your permission I could come back and visit her, if thats ok with you?"

"Of course you can see her Emma, I already told you I want you in her life. I just don't see how it is going to be healthy for her and you if you just only visit her when its best for you." My head snaps up from where I was picking at my nails and I glare at her.

"Ok, im not going to do this with you."

"And what is that?

"I just found not even 24 hours ago that I have a daughter and you want to question my commitment to her. Sorry I didn't have 9 months like you did to adjust to the idea of this whole new life that you are responsible for. I don't know what more you want from me. I'm trying the best I can. I cant just drop the other obligations that I have and I cant believe you would expect me to. If I was worried about Evie then yeah, I would drop everything in a heartbeat to be with her and take care of her but she has one thing in this world that makes me not worry. You. She has you. I'm so thankful for that." By the end of my speech Regina has tears in her eyes.

"I feel like the worlds biggest bitch right now."

"Nah, you're just worried. I'm gonna say this once and thats it. I know I left all those years ago. Maybe I should have stuck around and we wouldn't be in this mess but I cant change the past. I can only promise to be here in the present. But Regina, I cant be made out to be a failure before I've even been given a chance to try."

"Im sorry. For everything. You have no idea how much I wish I could go back and change the things I said to you. I wish I would've trusted my heart and not my mother. I wish I had been a better friend to you, because we were friends first and you deserved better than that."

By now the tears that filled her eyes had pooled down her face and she turns away from me and back to face out the window. I can tell she is trying to wipe the tears away. I don't really know what to do so I go to stand behind her as I hesitantly place my hand on her shoulder and just as I start to to pull it away I feel her hand grasp mine and she turns around and trows her arms around me. I tense not really expecting it and then I tentatively place my arms around her in return.

It takes me back to when we were together and I can smell her perfume and its still the same. Its comforting to me to feel her arms around me.

"You know, I don't remember you being this emotional when we were younger." I say jokingly.

Regina just lets out a loud laugh. The one you know she would never do in public and then she's smiling at me while she wipes the tears from her face. Some of her mascara has run down her check and I bring my hand to wipe it away and I freeze and I remember that I shouldn't be doing that. Its not my place to comfort her anymore.

"Sorry." I reach for a tissue on her desk and hand it to her. She takes it shyly and heads to a mirror and fixes her makeup and at that time Evie bust through the door and runs to hug her mom. She excitedly tells Regina all about her day and I cant help but shrug helplessly when she looks at me when Evie tells her I took her to get ice-cream. Regina just shakes her head and puts her eyes back on our daughter.

Once Regina gets her things together and we head out to go to Granny's diner. I cant help but feel nervous. I'm trying to come up with things to say once I see Ruby and Granny. I feel Evie grab my hand and and cant help but smile at her as I look to see that Regina is holding her other hand.

Right as we walk the bell alerts the diner of new customers and I notice that everything still looks the same. The walls are the same color. The counters and table look the same. Just as we are about to have a seat we hear a commotion.

"Oh my goodness, Emma." I hear a familiar voice say and I look to see Granny coming around the corner of the counter and head straight for me. Just as I'm about to say I'm sorry to her, arms are thrown around me and she is hugging me for dear life. I cant help but hug her just as tight and its like I'm finally home. Granny was the only mother figure that I had ever had that actually cared for me. She taught me so much about life and what a family is.

I can remember her breaking through my walls when I first arrived. She treated me like an actual person and didn't expect me to just forget where I had been before and the things I had seen at my past foster homes.

We are broken out of our hug by a crash of glass on the floor. Granny and I turn to look and I see Ruby standing there looking at us. Her face shows nothing but shock.

She had changed so much yet at the same time she looked the same. She now had a red streak running through her hair and a lot of piercings with very provocative clothing that I'm surprised Granny lets her wear to work.

Ruby was the sister I never had. We had clicked the first moment and always got into so much trouble along the way. She was my best friend and we always had each others back. We always did everything and always gave Granny a run for her money. I had never found a best friend like her when I left and I didn't think I ever would.

I can tell the whole diner is paying attention to us. The crashing of the glass drew their attention. Out of the corner of my eye I see Regina sit Evie down at one of the booths and Granny is standing slightly behind me to the side.

Ruby slowly makes her way to me and just as I'm about to say something to her my head is forced to the left and a loud "smack" rings throughout the diner. I can fell my cheek stinging with pain and I can already feel it swelling. I hear Granny gasp along with the rest of the diner and I see Regina run to my side and put her hand on my shoulder and she's standing slightly in front of me.

"Ruby!" Granny exclaims but Ruby is still just staring at me. My face flushes with embrassement and I cant help but run out of the diner as quick as I can. I hear Regina calling my name and Granny yelling at Ruby but all my mind is on that I have to get out of here and quick. Im running down the street until I can no longer go and I find myself on the pier. This is where I used to spend all my time when I was younger. I always knew that no one would look for me here.

I sit down on the bench that is placed in front of the water and look at the ducks as they swim across the water. It always relaxed me to come out her. I could always have the peace and quiet of the water to help my think about things.

I think about how stupid I was to think I could just waltz back here and pick things up where they left off. I leave for ten years abandoning everyone that loved me all cause I got my heart broken. People who accepted me into their homes with open arms and never asking for anything in return but love. I'm the most selfish person in the world.

I put my head in my hands and try to will away the headache that is forming. Not knowing if its from the bitchslap I just received or from all the stress. I hear footsteps coming closer to me and I fell that person stand behind me. Immedialtey thinking it was Regina and just as I was about to tell her that iwanted to be left alone the wind picks up and I catch a whiff of another perfume that I would also never forget, but this one is for a different reason. This one screams elegance and dominance. It comes from the one person who started all of this. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and just when I think my day couldn't get worse I hear her voice.

"Hello, Miss Swan." I look to my right and confirm that Cora Mills is in fact staring down at me and I cant help but think of that saying that "when it rains, it pours". I almost wish I was back in the diner getting slapped again instead of being here with the woman who ruined my life 10 years ago.

* * *

Ok guys, let me know how it was! Also, does anyone want to volunteer to read over the chapters before i publish them? mainly to make sure there are no errors because by the end of writing this, all the words just seem to blur together. PM me if you are interested!

I had a few people message me about doing a Regina POV so the next chapter might be that and we will also see what goes down between Emma and Cora. What do you think Cora will say to Emma?

Also, reviews are the best encouragement!

Stay safe tonight! Don't drink and drive!


End file.
